Forbidden
by SpobyIsMyShip
Summary: She was in a state of bliss for one second. She had found a boy she really liked. But that all came crashing down when she found out that he was the son of the family her parents despised. She never thought that she would be in a Romeo & Juliet styled love story. She didn't think she'd ever be in a relationship that was forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

It was usually pretty lonely at the Hastings house. Everyone was minding their own business, and not even pondering what one another were up to. The daughters would grumpily go up to their rooms. The younger one would study her ass off for the next test, and the other would work on finding a match on some dating website. The older one was quite desperate and sad ever since her husband Ian had widowed her. She wanted to love again... she really did. Her name was Melissa.

The younger one hated her life. She had parents that wouldn't stop ranting about how much they hated their neighbors. They hated the DiLaurentis family, who lived next door. The younger girl didn't know much about the DiLaurentis family, besides the fact that her parents hated them. She did know that they had a daughter her age that had passed away. Her name was Alison DiLaurentis, and she was really popular. They also had an older son named Jason, and he was alive. Jason was a rebellious guy, who was about Melissa's age. The younger girl had seen Jason drinking alcohol outside multiple times.

The younger one's name was Spencer.

If there was anyone that the Hastings parents hated more than the DiLaurentis family, it was the Cavanaughs.

They despised the Cavanaughs. The Cavanaughs had a rebellious bad boy son, and parents that they argued with all the time. They always told Spencer and Melissa to stay away from their bad boy son Toby. He was about one year older than Spencer, but the Hastings parents called him childish.

But one day, Spencer's life changed.

She didn't know Toby at all. Until she went out, that is...

All that test-cramming makes a girl need a break, right? Spencer had left her house at about noon on a sweet Sunday afternoon. To her, it was just a spare day to study for any upcoming exams. But, after deeply thinking about it, she decided to go for a walk, and just get some fresh air. Fresh air was a necessity after being in your stuffy room for hours while sticking your nose in a big book!

Then she saw him.

Sandy-blond hair. Piercing blue eyes. Leather jacket. Motorcycle. Hands in pockets. Dark colored jeans. That was him, alright. But Spencer didn't know that it was the Cavanaugh boy that her parents hated. And he didn't know that the girl he saw was the Hastings girl that his parents didn't want him near, simply because she was a Hastings. They didn't imagine ever going through some kind of Romeo and Juliet thing. That was just a cliché love story that their English teacher forced them to read.

His breaths were short. He stared at her for a moment. Not because it was love at first sight, but because she was wearing such rich-looking clothing. She dressed so well. Even though she dressed well, he didn't think that she was the wealthy Hastings girl that his parents had been warning him to stay away from.

He began slowly walking towards the park. He honestly didn't know that she was heading there as well. When he noticed that she was walking in the same direction, he turned to face her.

"Are you following me, or are you going to the park, too?"

His tone wasn't harsh or anything. It may have sounded a bit rude, but it really wasn't meant to sound that way. She closed her eyes for a moment before inhaling. She was kind of happy that someone else was going to the park as well. Being alone in the Hastings house was, well, lonely! It was refreshing to finally be around someone, and get a chance to be a little more social than usual.

"I'm not following you," she insisted. "I wanted to go the park."

A small smiled curled on his lips. He was usually all alone at home. His stepsister Jenna was always giving him a hard time when she did get home, anyways. It was refreshing for him to see some new faces once in a while. He was kind of hoping that she was also going to the park, so that he may have someone to talk to.

They didn't speak much on the way there. Neither of then really knew if they were going to the park with one another. They both wanted to accompany each other, but they were strangers to each other! They didn't know how to ask each other to be 'park dates' or something. It was just too awkward to ask a stranger to accompany you to the park.

When they arrived, Spencer sat on the play structure. She remembered coming here with her three best friends when she was little: Aria, Emily, and Hanna. Once high school began, none of the girls stayed in touch with each other. They were all living very different lives from then on.

Toby remembered the good old days from when he was younger, too. There was no Jenna in his life, so he thought of the years that Jenna wasn't around as 'the golden years of the house'. Of course, he didn't tell Jenna, or she would throw a fit and give him an even harder time. He remembered coming here with his mother when he was little. She would stroke his hair and push him on the swing set. He would stare up at the sun, and his mother would tell him that staring at the sun wasn't good for his eyes. He would do anything to just hear his mother's voice again!

"I haven't seen you before," she shyly commented. She had been eager to start up a conversation all along, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so until now. She decided that she had nothing to lose, anyways. It's not like he was the Queen Bee Alison, who she would have to impress.

"I haven't seen you, either," he responded to her comment with a smirk.

He hopped up upon the play structure and sat next to Spencer.

"I, well, I guess I don't talk to people much," she said, slightly shrugging her shoulders. "My parents don't allow me to go out much, anyways. I've always got to be studying. My family strives to stay on top of the academic department, and I don't want to be the family disappointment."

He nodded, as if he understood. She didn't believe that he understood. Honestly, she didn't believe that _anyone_ understood what it felt like to be pressured and kept away from her friends. It was like her parents got to pick who her friends were. If she were to become friends with a slacker at school, her parents would immediately cut all communication with the new friend. That's why she usually took her breaks alone. Besides, with all the social deprivation, she didn't really know anyone, anyways

"My sister, well, step sister, kind of makes it like that," he explained. "She's so amazing at school, but she's obnoxious at heart. My parents don't know what a devil from hell she really is. My parents think she's some sort of angel from heaven! They tell me to be more like her, and to live up to her accomplishments. It's horrible. You don't know what a pressuring sibling is like."

But she did. She had her successful sister Melissa who had lived up to the Hastings family's expectations. Sure, Melissa was a little thrown off with her life when Ian died, but who could blame her? She really loved Ian. Ian's death didn't change the fact that Melissa was very successful, though.

"I have a sister," she announced to him. "She's just like yours, actually. She did so well in school, and my parents always tell me to be like her. I don't know if I can live up to her, though."

"Your sister is finished with school, though. That's different," he said, shaking his head.

"It's not," she argued, but not with an aggressive tone. It was quite calm, actually. She just wanted to calmly state her point.

"How so? Your sister should be out of the house," he said.

"She should, but she's not. Her husband died a long time ago, and she moved back in ever since. All she does now is try to boast about her fine life accomplishments," she explained, trying not to groan at the idea of Melissa's annoying boasting, that sometimes went on for hours. Her parents even supported Melissa's accomplishment boasting!

"Well, it feels better to know that not everybody's life is a bowl full of rainbows and sunshine," he quietly said, as he fixed his leather jacket:.

He was dressed like a bad boy, but he didn't seem like one. The leather jacket didn't mean anything! His face was too innocent to be a bad boy. Motorcycles and leather jackets don't make someone a bad ass. This stranger actually seemed like a guy she could relate to.

Time flew by as they chatted amongst themselves about their lives. They never once cared to ask each other for a name or anything to identify the other. She needed to hurry home, anyways. Her parents would wonder why her break alone took so long. Usually people don't spend so much time out alone. If they spend so much time at a park, they usually have company. And she did. Unexpected company, but still company.

"Will you be taking more breaks here?" he asked with that pearly-white smile of his.

She nodded. "I'm hoping you'll be here."

"I spend a lot of time here. Maybe it's just the nostalgia," he said, letting out a bitter chuckle as he thought of Jenna. "I need to get home. My stepsister is probably ratting me out since I was out longer than my parents told me to."

"Well, I've got to get home, anyways. My parents don't like it when I take huge breaks like this from studying," she said, sighing slowly. "If I want to ace my tests, I've got to get home and study my ass off."

"I hope you do well," he said with a small smile. "We should get out of here, anyways. It's almost two. The kids usually come to the park so they can play on the play structure at about this time. Unless you want to be invaded by little brats, I suggest that we both get the hell out of here."

She laughed a little. "I need to go now, so... It was fun talking to you."

"I can walk you home," he offered.

She shook her head. "I want you to, but my parents can't know that I was out with someone. I told you that they always get pissed if I hang out with people they haven't approved of. They have to approve of my friends before I'm allowed to hang out with them freely. They aren't in my favor right now, so now isn't a good time to introduce a new friend. They've been obsessed with comforting my sister."

"Oh, I see," he said calmly, even though he couldn't help but feel rejected.

"It's not that I don't want you to, trust me," she assured him, before simply walking away without another official goodbye or anything. She disappeared before he could even open his eyes. She didn't want him to disobey and follow her. Her parents would kill her if she brought another friend while they were totally pitying Melissa.

"There you are," Peter harshly said as he opened the door. "Get in here and study! I expect an A plus on that French exam, young lady. No excuses! If you want to be where Melissa is today, you'll study hard and work your way to the success Melissa's earned."

X X X

She would come to the park every Sunday to talk to the stranger. For some reason, they never really cares to ask for names. They had known each other for about two months, so they'd met up at the park eight times so far. They decided that Sunday would be their day to meet up. Neither of them questioned it.

But on their ninth Sunday meeting, everything changed.

"Do you want to go on the grass field of the park today?" he asked with a smile. "None of the kids really come here until after lunch time, and they rarely come to the grass field. They all love the play structure way more. I can't blame them, though. The swing set was like my childhood drug."

She chuckled a little bit. "It sounds fine to me. I guess changing up the setting a little bit would keep things interesting, huh?"

He smiled to himself as they walked, side-by-side, to the grass field of the park. Spencer closed her eyes as she breathed in the beautiful air of the outdoors. Talking to him, and being out here... Those were the only things that had kept her sane during her wildest two months of so many different AP tests for so many different AP classes.

They lay down on the grass and started to talk.

"You never told me why you hate your step sister so much."

He tensed up a little bit.

"Well, I'm always compared to her," he half told the truth. "You understand what it's like, too. You have your sister. You know the feeling."

"Yeah, I do. But you hate your step sister way more than I hate my sister," she said. "There's got to be a reason. You can tell me, you know. I thought we talked about everything. When we talk, I feel like I can say anything about my life! I thought that you felt that way, too..."

"I do," he said. "I just hate thinking about it. She hurt me a lot."

"Physically or emotionally?" she asked, raising an eyebrow of concern.

"Both," he responded.

"So that includes physically!" she practically screamed. "What has she done to you?"

He swallowed hard.

"I got, I got... abused," he whispered, trying his hardest not to let the threatening tears fall out of his eyes. "Abused by my step sister."

A shiver ran down Spencer's spine. After hearing him say that, she strangely felt so much closer to him. She turned to face him with a look of pity. She didn't know how much he dealt with. She thought that her life was miserable, but look at his! He had been through so much more than her.

"I'm sorry," she quietly said.

"You don't have to be. You didn't do anything, and there's nothing you could or can do about it. It's over, she's already abused me before, so I don't need you to feel sorry for me," he said. "Well, it feels good to know that someone cares, because my parents would never believe me. They would call me out for bluffing!"

Over eight weeks, her lust for him had grown drastically. She crashed her lips against his. She didn't know if it was to comfort him, or if it was because of her strange attraction to his guy she didn't even know the name of.

Her right hand, that was free, moved to his belt buckle, to see his reaction. Her other hand held onto him as she deepened the kiss. To her luck, he didn't flinch or cringe when she put her hand on his belt buckle and started to undo it. She removed his belt and threw it somewhere on the grassy field.

He slowly moved his hands to her tank top over her head. He hovered on top of her and kissed her face gently. Her tank top was lying on the grass, along with his belt. They continued to just lay their and kiss for a moment, but then Spencer realized something. Nope, not that she should probably find out his name...

"Y-you know we're in public," she whispered.

"No one will see us," he said, rather confidently.

His lips dived in aggressively to kiss her again. He felt like no one had ever understood him the way she did. She didn't doubt him. She was the only person he could relate to. And over the short time of two months, he fell in love with her, without even knowing her name.

His hands pulled her skirt off, and it joined the other clothing in the grass. His fingertips trailed up to her panties, and he skimmed the material with his fingertips, and it was quite wet already. He was even more turned on by her wet state. She was sexy & beautiful, but still understanding at the same time. Jenna made everything harsh. Being with her felt good.

His dark washed jeans were off in a flash, and he pulled his shirt off immediately after. Spencer was surprised, but glad, when she saw that he wasn't scrawny at all. He had some nice stuff under that shirt. He unhooked her bra and flung it off into oblivion. He pulled his boxers down, and moved right into her without asking. He could decipher, by the look in her eyes, that she wanted it. The lust was sparkling in her chocolate colored eyes.

The first time he went in her, it was slow.

A thousand bolts of pain and pleasure jolted through her fragile body.

This was the first time she was ever doing this. She didn't even know his name, and she was doing this with him. Her mother and father would be murdering her if they found out what she was doing with a boy. Especially one that they hadn't approved of. Letting a guy steal their daughter's virginity wasn't something they wanted to hear, even if she claimed that she was in love with the boy. It didn't matter, unless her parents were in love with the boy. But, if he was going around and screwing her, they certainly wouldn't like him at all.

Breaking the rules felt good, though. She felt like she didn't need to obey her parents at this moment. Instead, she was enjoying herself with someone that she liked.

Shivers ran down her spine as he continuously moved in and out of her walls. She gripped the green and dewey grass.

It was scary to know that any of the children who were coming to play at the playground could walk to the grass field, and see these two. It gave her a feeling of paranoia, but that was all a part of the thrill of her first time.

When she finally couldn't take it any longer, she let herself go. Her climax was much earlier than his. Thanks to Jenna, he had already been forced to give up his virginity. He really wished that this could have been his first time.

He slid his boxers on, and she put her bra and panties back on. She laid down on his bare chest, and cuddled with him. He put his arm around her, and she buried her head into the crook of his neck, kissing it softly. She allowed her hand to skim over his chest lovingly.

"I like you," he quietly said, as his fingers twirled Spencer's brown hair, "a lot."

She kissed his cheek, just to show him that she obviously liked him back.

"Seriously, you're one of the greatest people I've ever met!" he exclaimed, and massaged her shoulders gently. "I love seeing you. I've always looked forward to the weekends, just so I could see you."

She blushed, even though she tried to fight it. She didn't want to let him know how love struck she was!

"But I was wondering, after all this time, and everything, I still don't know your name," he pointed out, chuckling quietly. "I just thought it was silly that we don't know each other's names. I'll start us off. I'm Toby Cavanaugh."

A lump grew in Spencer'a throat. She rolled off of his chest, and widened her eyes at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, scratching his head. "Wait... you're giving me that look because... you're Spencer, aren't you? Spencer Hastings,"

She weakly nodded her head. He sighed and shook his head. Fuck.

"Holy crap," they both said at the same time.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to fall for the boy that her parents despised. Since her parents despised him and his family, she was required to dislike him, too! Imagine the look on their faces when they found out that she was screwing and also seeing the son of the Cavanaughs.

It was not a good day.

_So what do you think? I hope you leave a review! It's a little bit Romeo and Juliet, but not exactly. It's just the whole feuding parents and forbidden love thing, which is kinda R-J styled, but, it's Spoby! I hope you like it. I hope I'll update soon. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She backed away from him, and searched around the grass for her clothing. Not wasting another moment, she re-dressed herself, and he did the same thing. If their parents found out who they were fraternizing with, they would both be grounded for their entire lives. Her parents hated him, and his parents hated her.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I'm sorry that this won't work. I'm sorry for this. It was a mistake, I assure you. This shouldn't have happened, and if my parents find out about this, they'll kill me. So don't speak of this. It can't be brought up again!"

Spencer hurried away from the park, without letting him speak. He didn't feel the same way that Spencer did. She thought that this meant nothing, just because her parents didn't like him. But, Toby thought otherwise. She was the most amazing girl in his life, and he didn't want his parents to ruin that. He knew how awful it would have been if his parents found out, but he knew that she was worth it. He'd never met a girl like her before.

X x X

It was a courageous move to do something like this. He had to admit, he was proud of himself for even making it this far. The worst part was knowing that there was a chance of her parents opening the door. If they opened the door, he was dead. The last person they wanted to see was the son of the people they hated. Toby knew he didn't do anything to hurt the Hastings parents, but they hated his parents, so...

After he knocked, the door creaked open a little bit. Spencer flinched when she saw him outside. He was about to greet her, but she shut the door quickly. She took a moment to call to her parents and tell them that it was just some cookie salesperson. She opened the door again, and quietly slid out so she could see him.

"You can't be here," she quietly said. "My parents are home. They'll see you, and they'll kill us both. _Literally_. What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I know our families hate each other," he started. "That doesn't matter to me, though. Whether or not you're a Hastings, you're still the same girl I fell for. Nothing's changed. What do last names have to do with personalities? Nothing. I know you hate me now that you know my last name is Cavanaugh, though."

"Look, I don't hate you. I know that your last name doesn't change the fact that you're the most remarkable human being I've ever met. It also doesn't change the feelings I felt for you. But, I can't like you anymore. If my parents find out, they'll ship me off to boarding school," she said, gulping slightly.

"So, we're just not going to like each other anymore because our parents wouldn't like it if we were together?" Toby asked, crossing his arms. "You didn't strike me as the type of girl to just give up on something. I thought you'd heard that if you love something, it's worth fighting for. I know I love you, though. Nothing can change that,"

She didn't want to give up, and she didn't want him to go. Her love for him was just as strong as his for her. She threw herself against Toby, and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want our parents to ruin us," she whispered as she brushed her lips against his neck.

Her hot breath moved against his neck. He ran a hand through her silky brown hair.

"Who says they have to know about us?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What if we didn't tell them? They don't need to know. No one does,"

"That's risky," she gulped, pulling back from him.

"I know," he said. "But you? You're worth it."

She pressed her lips against his quickly. He always knew what to say!

"As much as I love you being here, you've got to leave, and I've got to go back inside," she said, sighing. "If we're out here any longer, my parents will come outside and see us. We'll already be toast if we let them come out here!"

"You're right," he said, nodding. "Do you want to come with me during lunch tomorrow? We can get some food, and go somewhere that our parents won't find us... like the park. We can't let people at school see us, can we? They might tell our parents or something."

"You, me, the park tomorrow," she confirmed. "Don't be late."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he promised her, before kissing her softly.

He pulled back from her lips and hurried home, before they got caught.

XxX

Aria Montgomery. She was fashionable and sexy, with hazel eyes, a short and slim figure, as well as a doll-like face. She was more into boys than she was into studying, that was for sure. She had a thing for her English teacher: Mr. Ezra Fitz. No one knew about their secret hooking up. Aria usually hung around her best friend Jake. If she wasn't with Jake, she was getting some steamy time in the classroom with Ezra Fitz. Aria enjoyed hooking up with Ezra, creating art, working on styling her clothes, and shopping.

Hanna Marin. She was a preppy blonde with blue eyes. She was outgoing, bubbly, and popular. She was usually hanging out with her it-girl best friend Mona Vanderwaal, or her bad boy, shaggy-haired boyfriend Caleb Rivers. Hanna loved bashing on her ex Sean Ackard, going shopping, critiquing fashion choices, partying, cheerleading, and of course: making out with Caleb.

Emily Fields. A sporty swimmer with a secret thing for girls. She was an exotic girl with brown eyes, tanned skin, toned body, and a very athletic figure. Emily was dating her steady boyfriend Ben Coogan, while managing a crush on her swim partner Paige McCullers. No one knew about her thing for girls. Emily loved swimming, watching TV, doing community service, and hanging out with Paige.

These three very different girls all used to be best friends, along with their fourth: Miss Spencer Hastings. But time drifted the girls apart, and they all branched off into their own lives.

EMILY

"Do you want to go spend lunch taking a swim through the lake at the Rosewood Park?" Paige asked, grinning. "We could grab a bite, enjoy the water, and come back some other time. I've been dying to swim in a lake, instead of swimming in our school's pool again. It's nice to change things up."

"We have time for a swim," Emily said, nodding. "We can grab some food from the Brew and then head to the park. Give me a sec, I've got to grab my swim cap and suit from the locker room."

Paige nodded, and Emily hurried off to get her swim supplies.

HANNA

"Babe..." Hanna moaned and whined as she whacked her boyfriend. "How come we never do anything romantic? I mean, I see all these other couples having dinner in the candle light, and all we do is kiss! I love kissing you, but I want some romance and heart in our relationship!"

"Hey, calm down. I understand you," Caleb said. "We have time right now, so why don't I take you out for something romantic? Wait, I know! What's more romantic than a walk in the park? We can head down to the Rosewood Park and take a sweet walk. Where can we go wrong?"

"You better make it super romantic," Hanna warned him, and then jabbed a finger into his chest.

"If you want romantic, then you've got it, babe," Caleb chuckled and put his arm around her. I love you. Now come on,"

ARIA

"Ezra," Aria said her teacher-slash-boyfriend's name as she walked in the classroom. "Ez. It's getting boring at lunch... I was wondering if you wanted to just sneak off to the park with me. We can be alone,"

He sighed. "You know I want to, but I've got papers to grade."

"Damn," she cursed quietly. "Maybe we can catch some alone time later. I'll just ask Jake to go with me."

Ezra's body tensed at Jake's name, but he didn't want to say anything. Aria leaned in to peck his lips before walking out the door, where Jake himself was standing.

"Did you have some Fitzy time?" Jake teased. "I'm guessing that he was too busy to go to the park with you."

"Papers to grade," Aria sadly said. "But of course, the amazing Jake would always love to escort me, right?"

"Who else would I hang out with?" Jake laughed. "The park we go!"

SPENCER

She had to admit, this whole forbidden thing was kind of fun. She knew it wouldn't be fun for long, but at this time, it was. It felt good to go against her parent's wishes. She never liked always obeying their rules. Now that she had found something she really wanted and needed to break the rules for, she was going to.

"This is nice," Spencer commented as she took a bite of her apple. "Being here with you again," she continued. "When I found out that you were someone that my parents would probably never let me date, I freaked. I thought it was the last time I'd ever see you. But, I'm glad that it wasn't."

He smiled and said, "Ditto."

Toby took a bite of his sandwich, and a few crumbs landed on the edge of his mouth.

"You've got something there," Spencer told him.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Here?"

Unfortunately, he was pointing at the opposite side. She shook her head and laughed. She leaned in and kissed the crumbs off his face.

"Right there," she whispered.

"I should spill crumbs on my face more often," he joked. "If I spilled it on my crotch..."

She shook her head, "Stop being a dirty boy."

"I can't help it," he seductively whispered. "You turn me on."

She gulped as Toby put his sandwich down and came closer to her. The apple fell out of her hand as his lips pressed against hers. He cupped her cheeks as he let his lips do all the work.

"Toby, we don't have time," she said. "I... uh... school," she moaned.

"Right. I can't ditch," he sighed. "My parents would get mad."

"We still have time for," she bit her lip, "_other_ things,"

"Hmm. Why don't you tell me what to do," he flirted.

"Shirt must be off," she winked. "Have I ever told you that you look fantastic with your shirt off?"

He smiled at the compliment and threw his t-shirt over his head, allowing her to see his fantastic abs once again. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of his chiseled chest.

She pulled her skinny jeans a little bit down, exposing her white lace thong underneath. He grinned. He liked lace.

XxX

Hanna sighed. She was not having fun. She realized that romance wasn't really her thing. Making out with Caleb was a lot more fun than taking a boring walk through the park where all they did was stare at stupid nature. She blinked for a second, and before she knew it, she saw her old best friend Aria Montgomery standing there. Aria was aided by a hunky brown-haired guy. Hanna nudged Caleb.

"That's my old best friend! Her name's Aria," Hanna said.

"She's hot," Caleb commented.

Hanna whacked her boyfriend.

"Sorry babe," he apologized.

"I want to say hi to her," Hanna said. "It's been a while since we talked. Now is my chance to see what's been going on in her life."

Caleb furrowed his eyebrows as his girlfriend dragged him off towards Aria and her male acquaintance.

"Aria?" Hanna casually said, like she never even noticed. "I didn't see you there! It's been a while."

"Hanna?" Aria smiled. "Hey. It has. How are things?"

"Things are good. This is my boyfriend Caleb," Hanna said.

Caleb nodded. "Cool to meet you, Aria."

"So, is this your boyfriend?" Hanna asked.

Aria shook her head.

"No, this is Jake. He's a really good friend of mine. I'm actually seeing someone else right now," Aria explained.

"Wait... is that Emily?" Hanna's eyes widened. The four approached the tan-skinned swimmer and her best friend.

"Emily! It's Hanna," she began. "Do you remember me?"

A smile formed on Emily's face.

"Yeah! It's like we're all together again. Except Spencer," Emily sighed.

The introductions for Caleb and Jake were repeated.

"So, is this your friend?" Aria asked.

Emily blinked for a moment. She wanted to say girlfriend, but then she remembered the cold truth...

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine from the swim team," Emily explained.

"Paige," she introduced herself. "McCullers."

Caleb and Jake went off somewhere else to have their man-talk. The three reuniting girls began walking in circles and catching up. Then the topic of Spencer Hastings, their old best friend, popped up. All three girls wondered where the smart-ass brunette was.

"I wonder if she's still the same," Hanna said.

"She's probably changed, at least a little," Aria said.

"Yeah, people don't usually stay the same forever," Emily said.

And then, of course, they walked to the field. That field that Spencer loved so much... The topic continued as they entered the field. All three simultaneously looked straight, and said 'what the fuck?' in their minds. It wasn't something they ever thought they'd see.

"Looks like she has changed," Hanna mumbled.

"A lot," Aria and Emily added at the same time.


End file.
